1. Field
The present invention is in the field of means to identify the mode of operation of a combat vehicle, and relates to a light system with multiple identifying lights mounted on the rear exterior of a gun turret and in which the lights are selectively controllable from the interior.
2. Prior Art
In the past, little or no means for positively distinguishing occupied combat vehicles from unmanned heated target practice vehicles have been used during live fire target practice. One of the coinventors of the present invention, Wayne A. Smoot, filed a patent application Ser. No. 359,601, now Sir. No. H820, titled "Infrared Safety Beacon" on Jun. 1, 1989 discloses a rotatable infrared beacon which forms a part of the present multipurpose combat vehicle light signaling system.
Previously, colored flags or flashlights with colored lenses have been used to indicate the status of the vehicles weapon systems and any movements.